


As Something More

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [18]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And Troy getting mad because people think his pee pee is small, But that aint the case, CLassic Neegan Refrences cause why not, F/M, Fluff, There may or may not also be a hammer refrence idk depends on how i feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: Sera is asked what she thinks of Troy Otto.So after the last episode of season 3, like anynormalfangirl, I decided to look up any fics about our favorite Otto.There... There aren't many.So there needs to be more of Troy.
Relationships: Troy Otto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Random stories of fandoms [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Kudos: 3





	As Something More

Troy Otto.

What did she think of him? 

_Cold but charismatic._

Huffing out a breath of exhaustion her eyes wander over the land to the big house on the hill, to the figure casually leaning back on the rails talking to someone. She didn't think he could at least have the decency to pretend he had the 'casual-ness' of a normal person at first glance. But he didn't have it around her, sadly.

_And a fucking jackass._

The sun beat down hard on her back as she worked the field, pulling up weeds and snipping up the yellow or dead leaves on the plants. Next to her, a middle aged woman nodded carefully, her supervisor until she understood how to garden correctly.

Leave it to Ansie to make her mull over questions like a lost child.

She didn't really like Troy, or the idea of him. It wasn't his fault, she'd come to understand, but some of it still was. One night she ended up getting everything she needed to know about the dysfunctional Otto household. She wanted to punch Jeremiah, one: for treating his son like a red-headed stepchild. Two: because Troy felt like he had to prove himself to his father.

 _A very wounded soul._ One that likes to kill just for 'science'.

Outside the fence... She felt like she experienced hell. But it wasn't hot. 

Sleeping with one eye open, maybe even two. Freezing on a cold evening and suffering in a suffocating heatwave. Fighting to keep others from her belongings, more often than she would like. Fighting for her life every second of every minute. 

But Troy... He wasn't all the way lost. Almost like a wandering child still waiting for the push in the right direction.

"Damnit Ansie."

The woman next to her chuckles, "If you're cursing dear An then that explains your frustration with the plants."

"I'm that obvious?" 

"That and you keep glaring up at the Big House like it's done something wrong." The woman—Eliza—throws a knowing look her way when Sera throws another look towards the house, this time Troy had his hands in his pockets as she descended the steps, "Or maybe someone?" 

_Eyes that could trap you. Smile that could make you melt—_

"Is there something wrong with me?" Sera whispers shaking her head, fists planting into the dirt underneath her as she drags her eyes away from him. If he could, if he'd let himself do it and smiled a real smile.

"Nah..." Eliza swipes at her sweaty forehead and throws the weeds in the basket, "The way I see it. That boy is so emotionally stunted that I think even you'll have a hard time with him."

Biting her lip, she ships another yellow leaf from the bushes, "How do you know I wasn't looking at Jake?"

"Because Junior Otto has been giving you some serious eyes when you aren't looking." She taps Sera on the shoulder and lifts the basket full of weeds onto her hip, "Oh, but what do I know? I'm just an old bat that supposedly never fell in love before." 

Then she leaves her, still kneeling in the dirt while humming a vaguely familiar tune.

"There is something wrong with me." She growls and yanks off her garden gloves and swipes the beads of sweat from her forehead.

* * *

"I thought you didn't drink coffee."

She glares up at him with a scowl, "I don't and it tastes fucking disgusting." 

"Language."

"You can have it." She offers with a slight push of the paper cup. Troy's eyes stay on hers unamusedly, then dart over her shoulder.

"Already had my fill. Sorry."

She takes in his military outfit, the tousled brown hair that sat on his head and the scar that he'd gotten from her on his left temple. Weather or not he noticed he staring paid no mind until she asked him, "Why are you here?"

_And why exactly do you have to look stupidly drop dead—_

"You're coming with me to a nearby outpost."

Her fork drops from her hand, "Why?"

"Because I said so." He doesn't look down at her as she rests her hands in her lap, head cocking to the side to watch the wind blow some of his hair from its place. One part of her wanted to stop, for the simple fact that she wanted to smooth his hair down. "We leave in ten." He says, giving her a spare glance before he walks off to the pantry. 

Finishing the rest of her lunch, she gives the tray and cup to one of the washladies and walks up to the truck Troy was climbing into, her pistol and machete already on her hips in less than five minutes.

"Don't just stand there gawking, get in." 

"We're going by ourselves this time?" He rolls his eyes at the question, fingers lazily tapping on the side of the truck door, "Guess that's a yes." She mutters. The first time she'd joined him with his militia buddies on a hunt, all she could think about was how they almost resembled big children with knives. Almost. So she decided, automatically on any other hunts they go on, she'd be their chaperone.

When they get past the gates of the ranch, and onto the dirt road, much to Sera's displeasure, Troy clicks on the radio and blasts the same heavy metal song she despised most. She figured, he did it on purpose, judging from the smirk on his face.

"So," he turns the volume down and glances at her scowling face, "You haven't been in my face for almost a week. Anything new happen?"

"Pfft. Stuff happens all the time. I killed someone for the last piece of garlic bread, if you must know." She says scarcastically.

"Did you miss me?" He asks, she couldn't decipher the look he had when she glanced in his eyes, so knowing it would be gone the second time she looked at him, she didn't bother.

"If I did then I would have to take a bullet to the arm." He sucks his teeth, waiting for an answer as he drives around a lone biter on the road, "No, I was glad to be out of your face actually." She lies. 

If the constant worrying that Cara did wasn't enough to convince her she did miss him, was enough to make her want to tack another shot to the arm.

"Ouch."

Sera shifts in her seat, "Did you miss me?"

"Eh..." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, now that's not fair."

"What?"

"I told you that I didn't miss you, the least you could do is tell me if you missed me or not."

The truck suddenly slows and pulls off into a parking lot, only one car parked in the handicapped lot to the left of them, "I might have." He mumbles, too low for her to hear, but she's already out of the truck, looking around.

"Why are we at a mall?"

"To shop."

"And what about the dead?" She kicks at a baked corpse at her feet.

"Are you worried about a few dead sweetheart?"

* * *

"Well Sear, I guess this does mean you missed me." He winces as another bullet whizzes by their hiding spot. He peeks around the wall and fires off the last of his clip.

"Wha—"

He slings his rifle over his shoulder and cocks his pistol, "Remember what you said in the truck, when you said you'd rather take a bullet to the arm than miss me?"

She blankly stares at him, blinking twice before she grins and taps his cheek twice with her good hand, "Guess I did."

The look on his face was priceless all throughout the shootout, and if she squinted, she could see the faint splotches of red on his face. To her, it was cute.

* * *

"I'm gonna jump."

Troy looks at her as if she'd grown two heads, "No."

She throws her hands up in the air, "Why not?" 

"We have to drink from the water."

"Don't you have a water purifier?"

He nods, "My minds not changed."

Sera huffs and lays down next to him, poking him in the leg, "You are like, no fun."

"So I've been told." His pen taps against the paper in the notebook.

"What do you even have to write in there?" She sits up, trying to take a peek at the words that were hurriedly scribbled down. He immediately closes it and shoves it in his pocket, giving her a glare.

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"If it involves you Troy, rest assured, I'm interested." His head jerks up, and for a second his eyes meet hers before they dart away, a flush rising in his cheeks. 

"Have you ever been complimented by a girl before?" She asks him, sitting up straight and planting her hands into the ground behind her and gazing heavenward. It was weird, seeing no other irregular clouds that didn't fit in the sky. Without planes polluting the atmosphere and leaving behind a trail of poisonous clouds, and only the big, fluffy clouds remained.

"No."

She gasps dramatically, "Have you even had a girlfriend?"

Troy winces, and for a second, she thinks she's taken it too far,

"Nope."

"Even with how handsome you look?"

"Please stop." He groans, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards a bit.

"Mh. You're no fun."

He hesitates before asking, the fingernail of his thumb digging into the leather of the book "Have you?" 

"Huh?"

"Had a... Uh," He hesitates, "boyfriend?"

"No. I mean, besides having a few crushes here and there..." Her finger traces a pattern into the dirt, almost shyly. "Doesn't matter though."

"Guess we're not so different after all." He says with a smirk and gently elbows her arm.

Sera scoffs and rolls her eyes, rising to her feet and dusting off the backs of her pants, "Yeah, buncha virgins who can't even jump off a cliff."

Troy rises to his feet and repeats the action, tucking the little book into his front pocket, "I mean, I'm not stopping you."

"Oh really? Because what's stopping me... is you." At his confused look, she clarifies, "Troy I am asking you two questions at the same time: Will you grab the tiny dick and nuts of yours and enlarge them so you'll have hair on your chest and jump with me off this cliff and into the only black depths below?"

His eyes narrow, "Excuse me?"  
narrow

"Well, I figured since you're like, not weighing down to the ground, I assumed that you had no balls of steel." A giggle escapes her.

"And you do?" 

"I have 'beachball-sized lady nuts' I'll have you know." She defends and shoves at him playfully. He doesn't move back a step, and keeps his eyes on the grinning woman in front of him.

"How big my dick is is none of your concern, by the way." He says looking away, hiding a smile, "That was one question, what's the other?"

"Do you... Do you like me?" 

His breath catches in his throat, the evident surprise catching up on his face, "L-like a friend? Or..."

"As something more."


End file.
